


Raindrops

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, I made this for a valentines exchange for my wonderful discord server, blossom pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: Blossom recalls Doug then, and Doug now.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts).



> for jillian 💓 happy valentines day!

_ Every day after Sincerity General Store would close up, he would stalk up to the guest room for the rest of the night with only a “thank you for your kindness,” and a “good night.”  _

 

_ He didn't talk much, and there was something cold in his eyes. She knew he was a kind boy, so she did her best to make him feel at home. _

 

_ “Doug, Margaret brought us some delicious rice balls from Porcoline's restaurant. Would you come down and keep this old lady company?” _

 

_ Granny Blossom stood outside her new wards bedroom door and waited. _

 

_ “No, thanks.”  _

 

_ She quietly sighed, but her smile didn't waver. “Okay, but I expect you to wake up bright and early for breakfast tomorrow.”  _

 

_ She didn't get a response, but went the sun came up in the morning she found the table set and ready.  _

 

_                                  (X)  _

 

The lively princess was not as sneaky as she thought herself to be, Granny Blossom thought to herself while taking a took at the transaction list. 

 

“I see Frey stopped by  _ again _ today,” she said with just a hint of mischief in her smile. Doug, who was currently stocking the fresh fruit displays, tried to lower his head to hide the pink on his cheeks. 

 

“Yeaaaah,” he drawled, running his hands through his hair. “She's on a mean cooking streak right now and needs all sorts of ingredients.” 

 

“Hm,” Granny Blossom hummed. “A lot of rice, I see. I'm happy she knows what you like.”

 

Doug choked on a cough, his face resembling the apples in his hands. 

 

                                 (X) 

 

_ It was the little habits Doug had that made her want to pull him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay.  _

 

_ Every day she noticed him smiling more, but as she grew more familiar with him, she started to realize small things.  _

 

_ It was the way his hands would shake when a glass fell and shattered in Porcoline's Kitchen, the way he held his breath when he could smell even the smallest bit of smoke. His shoulders tensed whenever they passed the castle during morning errands, and every time it rained, without fail his smile would falter and be replaced with sad eyes and tight lips.  _

 

_ “Granny?”  _

 

_ Raindrops ran down the window of the shop.  _

 

_ “What is it, dear boy?” What can I do to take the sadness from your eyes?  _

 

_ He quickly closed the distance between them, letting himself cry in front of her for the first time. Her body was not as strong as it used to be, but for the troubled boy in her arms, she felt she would hold up the world for him.  _

 

_ “Sweet, sweet boy. Soon you will find release.”  _

 

_ He sobbed harder. _

 

_ (X)  _

 

The sky looked extra grey today. 

 

Blossom always walked a little faster when the clouds in the sky started to look heavy. She couldn't help it.

 

She was just passing the flower shop when a raindrop hit her nose. 

 

And then another and then two more. 

 

Within seconds, rain was coming down harder than the wrath of an angry buffamoo.  _ How troublesome _ , she sighed finally stepping up to the general store’s entryway. 

 

“Doug!” she bellowed as she entered the shop, dripping wet. “Will you please bring me a nice, dry shawl?” 

 

But the space behind the counter was empty. Doug had probably gone out for deliveries. 

 

She frowned, thinking of the rain. He would probably be okay, but she knew something about the rain brought back truly awful memories for him. 

 

_ Oh Doug, where are you? _

 

The sound of laughter from outside jolted her from her thoughts. Two figures were taking cover from the rain. Her eyes widened when she noticed one of them was Doug, soaking wet with a giant smile on his face directed at...

 

Frey. 

 

The princess's long, wet hair was sticking to her cheeks as she caught her breath. She didn't seem to care as and smiled at the boy in front of her, sticking out her tongue. 

 

He pointed at her face and out came another burst of laughter. Reaching to move her hair out of her eyes, he started whispering something that made the girl get embarrassed, but laugh none the less. 

 

Granny Blossom blinked. 

 

Without a doubt that was her Doug, but the smile on his face was almost unrecognizable, and the warmth in his eyes as he spoke to the princess reached even the old woman’s heart.

 

She felt something wet drip onto her hand resting on the counter. Looking up she checked for a leak in the ceiling only to realize it wasn't rain on her hand, but a tear. 

 

She was happy.  

 

(X) 

 

_ Doug was out late again.  _

 

_ Every once in a while on his days off, he would disappear without a trace and come back smelling like dirt and sweat, looking deflated.  _

 

_ When she asked what he could possibly be doing, he would just shrug and say “looking for answers.”  _

 

_ She refused to pry. As long as he didn't come home hurt, she would let him do what he needed to do...for now. _

 

_ She locked up the shop.  _

 

(X) 

 

She could feel his anxiety from across the room. She knew Doug was convinced the entire kingdom hated him.

 

By now, everyone knew about commotion this morning in the town square. Whether they witnessed the fight and heard the words straight from the sechs soldier's mouth, or through word of mouth, they knew. 

 

_ Spy.  _

 

Ah, her troubled, stubborn, headstrong boy. 

 

“Granny, do you…” He would start to ask, but never finish. She tried her best to smile. 

 

“I will always love you my boy,” she said, before giving him a stern look. “But you better stay out of trouble from now on, you hear?” 

 

He sighed with relief. “I'll do my best.” 

 

She wanted to say more, to tell him that doing his best wasn't the same as completely staying out of trouble, but she remembered the way he watched Frey leave the town entrance, heading towards a fight bigger than all of them. It was plain to see he would probably get into trouble a million more times if the girl needed him. 

 

She wouldn't make him make promises he couldn't keep. 

 

“She's a brave girl. We are very lucky.” 

 

His shoulders tensed. She wondered exactly when it started, when the thought of the girl who could make him smile brighter than the sun brought a pool of melancholy to his eyes. 

 

She had a feeling it had to do with whatever answers he had been looking for. 

 

If only she had pried.

 

“Granny, how can I possibly face her?” He caught his face in his hands and groaned. “She probably hates me.” 

 

Blossom doubted this. After all, she had seen the way the girl looked at the boy she considered her son. 

 

“Just smile.” 

 

He peeked through his fingers with a tired expression. “Wha?” 

 

“Thank her with a smile.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I still don't follow.” 

 

She chuckled, and grabbed her cane. “That's enough from me, you have to figure the rest out yourself.” 

 

“ _ Grannnnny-” _

 

“Hush now. You can think about it while stocking the shelves for the rest of the day. You're not completely off the hook, young man.” 

 

“ _ Whaaaaaaat _ ?”

 

Oh, her dear boy.

 

“Get to work,” she cooed.

 

(X)

 

_ “What's this?”  _

 

_ She smiled up at the boy, waiting for him to hold out his hands.  _

 

_ “It's Valentine's Day chocolate.”  _

 

_ Doug cocked his head to the side, confused. “For me?”  _

 

_ “Well I'm not asking you to deliver it!” she laughed. “Yes, for you, my boy. As thanks for becoming part of my family. I poured all my love into it.”  _

 

_ He coughed, ears turning pink as he looked anywhere but at her. How cute, she thought. “I'm just the boy who helps you out in the shop.”  _

 

_ She tapped her cane against the floor. “Nonsense. You're the son I always wanted.”  _

 

_ He shuffled his feet and accepted the chocolate slowly. “Shucks, Granny. You didn't need to do all that.”  _

 

_ “Am I embarrassing you? Oho ho, you don't have to eat my chocolate.”  _

 

_ He hugged the chocolate over his heart. “Of course I will! I'm happy!”  _

 

_ She smiled. “And who knows, maybe next year one of the cute young people of this kingdom will be giving you some of their love filled sweets.” _

 

_ His face was beginning to resemble the color of his hair. “Now you're just talking crazy.”  _

 

(X) 

 

The day before Valentine's day was one of the busiest days of the year. Everyone needed to stop in and buy fresh ingredients for their homemade sweets.

 

And  _ someone _ was extra antsy this year. 

 

“Waiting for someone?” Granny Blossom teased. 

 

“What? No,” Doug lied. 

 

She snickered, but decided not to tease him any more than that for the time being. Especially since someone very special was walking in.

 

“Welcome!” Doug practically screamed. 

 

Frey smiled, waving politely at Granny Blossom before calling out to Doug. “Morning, Doug! Busy day, huh.” She pointedly stopped in front of the selection of chocolates. 

 

“I'll say! I’m soooo tired. How much chocolate can one town possibly need anyway?” 

 

“Oh, don't be like that! A lot of chocolates just mean more love and appreciation in our little kingdom!” 

 

He waved his finger at her. “Oh, you're a princess. You have to say that,” he stated, making made Frey laugh. 

 

Her laugh always managed to light up his face. 

 

“So…” she started to say as she brought her basket to the sales counter, “which kind of chocolate is  _ your _ favorite?” 

 

Doug blushed. “Me? Oh, uh! I’d be happy with anything really!” 

 

Frey squinted at him mischievously, looking like she was trying to hide a smile. “Even… chocolate toast?” 

 

Doug recoiled. “Ew! How could you even say that! I should charge you double!”

 

Frey snorted. “Oh! Oh, I know. I'll make chocolate rice balls for you. Better?” 

 

“That's just messing with nature.” 

 

_ Oh, how I miss my youthful days _ , Granny Blossom thought watching the two talk.

 

Finally Doug finished ringing up the chocolates and a few other ingredients too. “Thanks for stopping by! Come again.” 

 

Frey shoved everything into her basket and grinned. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. 

 

Doug stared at her, hoping. 

 

Frey sighed and stared down at the chocolates she had purchased. It was obvious she had more she wanted to say, but she started to head towards the door anyway. “Bye. Thanks,” she said half heartedly. 

 

Doug's shoulders sank for just a second, but he took another look at Frey, who was reaching for the door, and forced a smile.

 

Right as her hands reached the door handle, she took a deep breath and turned around. “Actually!” she shouted, “Are you busy tomorrow evening?” 

 

Doug smiled, eyes bright. “Yes!” he said, “wait, I mean- no! I mean, yes if you are asking me if I want to meet you. Because no, I'm not busy.” 

 

_ Oh my _ . Granny Blossom stifled a laugh, but Doug didn't seem to mind his fumble, all he could do was smile.

 

Frey beamed. “Okay! How does 7 o'clock sound?” 

 

“Great! It's a date!” 

 

The two of them turned violently red, but couldn't look happier. Frey gave Doug one last blinding smile before walking out the door. 

 

(X) 

 

_ Nancy and Jones made time every holiday to stop by the store and say hello.  This included reminding Blossom she needed to stop by and schedule monthly check ups.  _

 

_ “Oh, I'm not so old as that,” she would say.  _

 

_ Every now and again Doug would look up from stocking the shelves or dusting the displays just to take a look at the couple in love.  _

 

_ After saying their goodbyes, the couple left and Doug cleared his throat. “They act like newlyweds.”  _

 

_ Granny Blossom just sighed happily, thinking back on past days. “I remember when those two first started out. Love birds, those two. And their wedding was simply beautiful.”  _

 

_ Doug looked down at the floor. “They're right, you know. About the check ups.”  _

 

_ “Oho ho, not you too.” Although it did make her very happy.  _

 

_ “Seriously, Granny. You,” he shuffled his feet uncomfortably, “You never know when something like that will happen. I don't want to lose you too.”  _

 

_ The smile disappeared from her face. “Oh, dear boy,” she sighed. “You will not lose me so easily. Come here.”  _

 

_ She wrapped her arms around him. “We are family now,” she said. “So have a little faith in this old woman.”  _

 

_ Doug sighed. “Granny…”  _

 

_ “Oh, fine. I was planning on going soon anyway.”  _

 

_ “Good.” _

 

_ He pulled away with a hint of a smile on his face.  _

 

_ Her headstrong, stubborn boy.  _

 

(X) 

 

It was ten minutes past nine when Doug returned with a intricately wrapped bag of cookies and a love struck smile on his face. 

 

“Oh, Granny!” he jumped, hiding the cookies behind his back. “You didn't have to wait up.”

 

She grinned. “I take it you had a good time.” Her eyes darted to the hand behind his back. “Those from the princess?” 

 

Doug blushed, but didn't fight the wild grin spreading across his face. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh, to be young again. Did you thank her with a kiss?” 

 

“St-stop it! Of course I didn't!” 

 

Blossom began to laugh. “Oh, I'm just teasing. But I am just so happy such a sweet girl has taken a liking to you.” 

 

Doug glanced down at the chocolates in his hand and his eyes softened. “Hey, Granny?” 

 

She looked at the boy who had become so important to her in the time they had spent together. “Yes, my boy?” 

 

He placed the cookies on the shelf in front of him and walked over to her, taking one of her dainty hands in his. “Thank you for everything you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I would still just be the sad, orphaned boy who had no one to call family. I don't think I ever could have faced Frey with a smile without your support. Heck, I wouldn't even be someone worthy of falling in...well you know.” 

 

She felt it again, that tug on her heart that led to watery eyes. “You have given me some of the happiest moments of my life, Doug. We will always be family.” She squeezed his hand before letting go, making a show of yawning. “Now, now. Let your granny head up to bed.”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Get some rest.” 

 

She was at the base of the stairs when she turned to him with a wink. “Better start practicing for white day. Only the best for my future daughter in law.” 


End file.
